Into The Unknown
by KyrieTheDreamer
Summary: What would happen if your favourite hero suddenly died? That's right - everything. From the depths of the Underworld to far galaxies, follow Percy Jackson as he goes through the greatest and possibly last adventure of his existence. -PJO and HOO belong to Rick Rordan. I do not own anything besides my original plot and OCs.-
1. Part Zero

**Part Zero**

Where did the universe start?

When did the time start moving?

What created the ever-expanding space?

How did the Primoridals come into existence?

Who is Order's most bitter enemy?

Look into the darkness, the abyss, the depths of the void. Look into the unknown and lament the reality of your meager being. For you are unimportant, insignificant, merely a grain of sand in the vastness of space.

Lament the fact that you are mortal.

And fear the inevitability of your demise.

Because I am coming.


	2. Part One

**Part One**

Finally. For probably the first time in his life, everything was going perfectly.

He saved the world (for the second time), he had a perfect girlfriend and he was getting ready to move into New Rome and start a peaceful life. What could possibly go wrong?

The day was sunny. It was the middle of the summer. The sweltering heat pressed upon the unsuspecting mortals, who didn't know that the reason for the abnormal levels of temperature was infact a tantrum thrown by a certain sun god. The asphalt was so hot that mirage in the form of puddle started forming. The air was shimmering, almost sparkling, and the atmosphere in the streets jam-packed with people was soon to become unbearable. Mortals were sweating and cursing their luck or whatever gods they believed in as they walked beneath the death rays of sun. The city of San Francisco was buzzing with activity, cars were stuck in the never-ending lines, waiting and honking impatiently. Chatter of people and laughter of children could be heard everywhere.

And each and every part was amazing, Percy thought to himself. The normalcy of the situation he found himself in, waiting in the park by the statue, was endearing. He couldn't help but smile as he saw families with dogs peacefully miling around.

"Seaweed Brain!" He heard a familiar shout. He turned around and the most astounding sight welcomed him. Her golden hair glimmered in the sunlight, her lips pulled into the most beautiful smile. Her stormy grey eyes pulled him in and it was all he could do not kneel before her right there and then and propose to her. He loved her so much, every part of her, from her fierce intellect and intelligence, to her brave and gentle personality.

She was awesome.

He pulled her into a tight hug as soon as she came close. "I missed you."

"Yeah, me too", she answered as she hugged him back. They shared a chaste kiss and pulled apart.

"What did Chiron want?" he asked. She started explaining animately, but Percy got stopped listening almost immediately. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear what she had to say - on the contrary, he missed her voice so much. The reason was that he was so happy being with her, walkign with her, watching her face and her flailing arms as she got into her explaining, that he only listened to the sweet melody of her voice and not the words.

"So?" It was only when Annabeth asked him a question that he realised he was staring at her, not moving at all. Must've been creepy, Percy thought and almost blushed embarassed.

"Huh?" he asked back eloquently.

Annabeth, not looking exasperated in the least, repeated her question in full. "What do you think about Piper wanting to move to New Rome with Jason?" Her finger was tapping her chin in a thoughtful gesture.

Percy was flabbergasted. How the heck did Piper come up in the conversation? He had to atleast try to pay more attention, ADHD or no. Well, of course he would be happy. Piper was one of the most badass women he knew, his mother and Annabeth being the first. After all, she had a voice that could literally make you sleep forever, in other words die, and she was brave enough to talk Gaea, the one and only Mother Earth, into it. Besides, she was an awesome friend and comrade. Piper's the person he would entrust his back to. So in all certainty, he would have loved for her and Jason, his bro, to live near him and Annabeth and hang out together and try to live a somewhat normal life. Well, a normal one for a demigod.

"It would be cool", he said. As soon as he said that, Annabeth's face did turn into one of exasperation this time.

She shook her head. "That's all you have to say?"

True, he deserved it. But for some reason, he couldn't form words as he would've liked. All he wanted to do was stand there in the burning sun, stare at her face, hold her hands, hug her. And all that at once. Was he having some kind of disease? He was usually more talkative and active, not a slobbering piece of mush. But for some reason he couldn't help it. He loved her. Oh gods, was that creepy? Is he being creepy right now? Pull yourself together, he scolded himself.

"What I meant was, I would like that. For Jason and her to be together more often than not. I can't wait to start living in New Rome with you", he added with a smile.

She returned it full force and intertwined her fingers with his. "I feel the same way."

There it was again - he felt like a puddle of goo. What was happening? He could imagine one love goddess giggling to herself. Love was scary sometimes.

They walked around the park for a little while longer. In the afternoon hours the temperature went down slightly, though not enough for mortals to stop complaining. But everything was perfect in Percy and Annabeth's miniature bubble of happiness.

The hand in his own felt unreal, and everything around him, people, trees, grass, cars, road, buildings, felt imaginary. The moment was too beyond compare, that he was afraid if he let go of that hand, everything would crumble. He wanted for this moment to last forever. He wanted to never let go of her hand.

"Percy, stop!" A sudden tug on his arm pulled him from his contemplation.

Annabeth was tightly holding on his arm. "Are you crazy?! You almost walked in front of a car!" Her expression was contorted into that of worry and anger and confusion.

He realised with a start that they were standing near a crosswalk, the light for pedestrians burning an intense red, as if warning him to pay attention more and not worry Annabeth by being a Seaweed Brain. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Sorry for that, Wise Girl. I was distracted", he mumbled the last part. Seriously, he had to get his act together. He wasn't that lovestruck, was he?

He gently held up one of Annabeth's hands and squezzed it lightly. "Really, thanks. It won't happen again, don't worry." He pressed a small kiss into it. He could swear he saw Annabeth blush a little, but she quickly turned away.

"As long as you understand, Water Boy", she huffed, but Percy could hear a smile in her voice.

Percy was about to retort with a smile plastered to face, but something stopped him.

"Timmy! Come back!"

They both turned to the origin of the voice.

And then it happened.

Time slowed down as they took in a bulk of information in an instant. A boy, about five in age, was running out with his mother running after him, but not fast enough for what was about to happen. A truck, weighing over ten thousand pounds, was about to hit the boy full force, with no time to hit the brakes and slow down. The driver was honking wildy. The metal monster was looming above the tiny brown-haired boy, the force of his speed palpable in the humid air. The roaring of the engine was only trumped by the mother's shrill, desperate scream.

The boy looked up, his eyes widening and staring at the truck like a deer caught in the headlights.

Percy's body moved. He was in motion before all the infomration even started registering in his mind. He heard a voice behind him, telling him to stop. He didn't. Couldn't.

In that child, that scared little kid, he could see a kid Annabeth, frightened out of her mind and shivering in her bad as she was slowly being surrounded by spiders. He could see Tyson, lonely and terrified, wandering the unfamiliar streets. He could imagine all the demigods, left on their own to fend for themselves against monsters, like Luke and Thalia and Annabeth were all that time ago. He could imagine the kids, mortal and demigod, fearful and anxious and afraid and curled up in tiny balls of misery and terror.

He could remember the bruises and cuts and beatings he received from his stepfather. He knew what feeling terrified and helpless felt like.

And he didn't want that for anyone, especially not a kid who had a whole life ahead of himself. Who needed his help. Who deserved to be saved.

It was over in a second.

He pushed the kid out of the way with every ounce of strength he could muster. He fell right into his mother's arms, who grasped him tightly and pulled him into safety.

Percy felt his body being also flung in the same direction, probably because of the force he used while running. He had a moment to spare to be flung out of the truck's way.

A shadow crossed over his body.

He stopped.

A moment passed.

And then everything became red.

* * *

The only word he could describe it with.

Red.

The pain, the fear, the wetness, the heat, the cold, the tears, the agony, the foul smell of blood, the paralysis, the terror, the drowning.

He was drowning.

Panic overcame every other emotion.

He couldn't see, couldn't hear. Only feel, smell and taste.

How he wished he didn't.

He was choking on something. Water? How?

The pain subduing came as a relief. He felt himself calm, realising that he wasn't choking and he could breathe. He started feeling drowsy.

"Percy." A whisper pierced through his consciousness. Annabeth?

He was actually starting to get comfotable. With the pain all gone, he was ready to go back to sleep. "Percy!" Annabeth called him, louder this time. Probably trying to wake him up to start doing chores around camp or whatever. He ignored her. His cabin felt nice and he didn't want to leave his bed early.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. The panic in her voice was almost tangible.

Percy started panicking as well. Annabeth? What's wrong? He struggled to open his eyes. Everything that worried his Annabeth, he would help her get rid of it.

"Mm", was all he could muster.

Slowly, agonizingly slow, he opened his eyes. Grey, a welcome contrast to fierce red welcomed him. At first he thought he was looking at the cloudy sky, however, it was Annabeth's eyes that bore into his, intense with grief and sorrow. They were spilling with tears.

"Waz... wrng?" he asked. Somehow, his voice wasn't working right.

He tried to lift his hand to wipe away her tears. His arms weren't working right, either.

He looked Annabeth over. He had not time worrying about himself, Annabeth was in pain. Her golden locks were spread all around her face as she was looking down on him. Her lips quivered, calling out his name time and time again. Tears dropped from her cheeks onto his face. Oh. That's where the wetness came from. She was shivering. Was she cold? He had to fix that. She was kneeling. She was red all over. Red. Blood. His heart almost leaped out of his ribcage. Annabeth. Oh gods. Annabeth.

"A...nnab...th...", he managed to say. "You... 'kay?" He was starting to lose his mind with worry. Why wasn't she saying or doing anything? Was she in so much pain that she couldn't even run away from danger?

Move, for gods' sake, just MOVE! MOVE! WHY WON'T YOU MOVE, STUPID BODY! SHE'S HURT!

He started feeling tears of his own pool in his eyes. I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I'm sorry.

His eyes started closing again.

"No, Percy!" Annabeth suddenly lurched forward, pressing his face between her palms. "You stay awake, you hear me?! Don't you DARE go to sleep. Don't you dare... go without me..." Her screaming was drowned out by sobs. "We... we'll go to New Rome, okay?" She managed a weak smile.

Oh. So she wasn't hurt? She just didn't want him to go to sleep? Okay. But it was starting to get really hard.

He nodded. "Can't... wa...it..." His lips pulled into a matching smile.

"And we'll go to university together, right?" she continued, her voice wavering. Was that Apollo behind her? Huh.

He nodded. "Mm."

"And..." His eyes started closing. "NO! Don't fall asleep, okay? I'll never forgive you if you do."

"Mm."

She bit her quaking lower lip. Even when that desperate, she looked gorgeous, like always. But he was still worried. Don't be sad, Wise Girl. Whatever it is, we'll overcome it together. Like always.

We're a team, right?

He wanted to get up and put his arms around her to comfort her. But he kept drifting away. Why was he so useless?

Her tears kept dripping on his face and he could see her saying something, but he couldn't focus. "Dn... cry..." he whispered.

Her eyes widened and she wiped away her tears. "I'm not, anymore, see? Everything's going to be okay, Percy."

Percy tried to smile and tell her to that everything will be okay, too, but for some reason breathing was starting to get harder. It wasn't painful, though. He really felt like going to sleep. He couldn't stay awake anymore. Not even for Annabeth. He really was useless. One useless, creepy, lovestruck boyfriend. He would make it up to her however, after a good nap. They'll have the best date ever, he will even go to the museum for her. Everything for her. But not this time. This time, he had to go.

"Sr...y", he murmured. "Can't... keep... pr... mise..."

"No, Percy, NO!" She yelled. "NO! APOLLO, DO SOMETHING! Oh, gods... Percy... I can't... please don't leave me", she cried as sobs violently shook her body.

"'m... sleepy. Gonn... go... rest."

Annabeth continued crying, eyes gazing lovingly into his own. "I beg you... don't go..." She was stroking his hair gently with her shaking hands, as if afraid she was going to break him. It felt nice. It was really making him sleepy, though. He felt comfort. He was convinced that, with Annabeth being here, tenderly caressing his head, everything was going to be okay.

Drowsiness was starting to win. His eyes started closing shut all on their own. Have to rest, Wise Girl. I'll do chores later, for sure.

He pulled all his strength into one touch. Just one.

He lifted his hand and cupped one of her cheeks.

"Love you." His hand. Red. "I love... you. Always. And..." He smiled as he lost all his power and his hand dropped to he ground.

A whisper.

"Forever."

His eyes closed for the last time.


	3. Part Two

**Part Two**

Percy awoke with a start.

His heart was beating hard, thumping loudly and drowning out any sound that might've reached his ears. His eyes were attacked by blinding whiteness, spreading out wherever he laid his sight on. His breathing was labored and erratic. Percy tried to get it under control but to no avail. It only made his head throb more painfully.

He tried to at least get his bearings. He wobbly stood up. Except for the vast space of white he didn't see anything else which he could recognize. There were no landmarks, no grass, no sky, no trees. Nothing. Only brightness.

Percy sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. He couldn't for the love of gods remember how he got there and what he was doing before. It was like living through that whole Hera fiasco again. He did remember all the important people and things, which he was immensely grateful for. And except for feeling like Ms O'Leary's personal chew toy he was okay. No visible life-threatening wounds. Not a scratch on him actually.

Still, something was amiss. According to his vast experience and of course bad luck, something was amiss because everything always was. He could feel it in the way the hair on his arms stood straight, the way his old mark of Achilles itched and because of the unmistakable feeling he got when someone was watching him. And he didn't like it one bit.

His hand automatically moved toward his pants pocket where Riptide loyally waited to be used. At least he still had his blade. He closed his fingers around the pen and felt the cold of the celestial bronze prickle at his skin. His eyes darted around trying to find even the slightest trace of movement. He wanted to be as ready as ever for anything that came for him.

His breathing slowed down. Percy felt more focused now. For some reason he was on the verge of a panic attack when he arrived at this place. What happened before he came here?

He took a cautious step forward. Nothing changed. He wasn't sure if going further was a good idea but he also didn't want to wait around for all eternity for something to attack him. So he took a few more steps. His footsteps didn't make any sound when he walked. That unsettled him greatly. It was simply too quiet.

After a minute or so he felt like shouting out just to change a thing in the everlasting whiteness. However, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the white dissipated like mist. What stood tall in front of him now were a pair of white metal doors.

At first they seemed bare: only glistening white that looked like ice. However, as he got closer he noticed the intricate details that were carved into the double doors. They depicted an entity that Percy didn't recognize. Still, he felt awe and peace at the sight - a humanoid with flowing hair spreading its hands with a welcoming gesture. Its eyes were closed and lips pulled upwards in a warm smile. It was surrounded by diamonds which reminded Percy of the stars. He didn't know who or what the being carved in the metal was but he was at ease standing in front of the door. He felt peaceful and safe just being near them.

He should've known that was just the calm before the storm.

All of a sudden a deafeningly loud explosion ripped through the area. Percy clutched his head, dropping his sword still in its pen form. The ground shook violently and he felt every bone in his body vibrate, almost like they wanted to just pop right out. Percy dropped to his knees. The sound waves made his brain feel like it had just been put in a microwave. Not in the least pleasant.

Just as he squeezed his eyes shut the noise ceased abruptly. Still on the ground, Percy took a few deep breaths before he was ready to face what was coming for him.

Because something was there. Something finally decided to show up, he thought bitterly. He felt the immense pressure of its power the moment the explosion started. It was something powerful. Powerful as in on par with gods themselves.

The feeling of content he was experiencing moments ago was now gone without leaving a trace behind. Whatever those doors were, they didn't have the same power tank like the thing that was looming on the horizon. Actually it was looming seconds ago. Now it was more in the middle of a giant leap and ready to squash Percy underfoot into a puddle of goo. Well, there are many ways to go to the afterlife and Percy decided this wasn't going to be one of them.

He rolled out of the way just as the giant landed on the ground. It must've covered more than a mile in that one gigantic leap. And its size was nothing to laugh at - actually, what Percy wanted to laugh at was how small he looked next to the thing.

The force of the impact sent Percy flying but he soon found his footing and prepared himself for a fight. He felt an adrenaline rush coming. Everything around him became slower and sharper. He uncapped Riptide and the pen transformed in a magnificent and slender two-bladed sword. He gripped its hilt tightly with both hands. This whole time his gaze never left the creature before him.

The force of its fall left a small crater beneath its feet. It was slowly rising from a crouching position it landed in, still keeping its head lower to the ground. Its figure was hunched and seemed humanoid. It had two legs, two arms and a head. The red gleam of its eyes and snake-like slits for a nose made its face horribly frightening. The skin was covered with dark brown almost ebony fur. It had dangerously long and sharp claws. However, none of it struck Percy as weird or special. He'd seen each of those things at least on an every third monster. What he noticed first was a horn that protruded straight from the thing's forehead and was currently pointed right at him.

It's a unicorn.

The thought flashed through his mind and suddenly Percy was fighting the urge to burst out laughing. Although he won that battle, he couldn't stop the smile creeping up his face or the shaking of his shoulders.

The monster stopped in its advance and frowned. The confusion transformed a once terrifying face into one that looked like it had constipation.

"Mortal, shake in fear before me! Not... Not laughter!" Even its voice, that was probably earth-shattering and fear-inflicting in any other situation, was kind of squeaky and laugh-inducing.

Percy had pulled himself together almost immediately after the thought appeared in his head but it didn't hurt to make the monster think he was vulnerable. He also made it lower his guard.

"Sorry, sorry", he said wiping away at the corners of his eyes. "It's just..."

The unicorn's face reddened. "I'll have you know, I once terrorized the troops of Alexander the Great himself!"

"Yeah, you did a bang up job with that. Didn't he establish one of the biggest empires of all time?" Perks of having an awesome girlfriend was the inevitable fact that you'll remember more facts than you'd want. In any case, it was very much welcome now. "What did you terrorize them with? Motivation to conquer?"

Percy knew he was living on borrowed time. This monster was perhaps not the brightest but he could practically taste its power in the air and it was no joke. He had to find its weakness soon, otherwise he would never get out of this hellish place and get back to his friends. So he started making multiple simulations and according battle plans and tactics. The thing's form was bulky and disproportional and its legs were shorter that its arms. Although it could leap very high, it looked like the creature couldn't move fast. However, Percy had learned in his rather adventurous life that nothing is as it seems. He felt conflicted. He wanted to act as soon as possible yet he didn't want to risk getting in over his head before he analyzed the situation completely.

The horned creature was still talking and huffing, focused only on its rant and not on Percy's internal struggle. "I was the most feared monster that walked the Earth! I will kill you! And then you will stop laughing!" Gods, that was one of the lamest monster speeches ever.

Screw it.

"Sure", Percy said. "It's about time I kick your ass."

He moved. His sword became an extension of his arm, a natural part of his body. He leaned forward and charged. In two steps he was already right in front of the ebony fur, close enough to smell its musky scent. The monster was startled but nevertheless reacted incredibly fast. Its claws were a flash of black as they descended upon Percy. Or where he was standing a fraction of a second ago.

He was already behind it, having cut at his leg and arm in one fell swoop. The monster roared and turned but Percy was once again ahead of it. He stepped forward and rammed his blade in the horned being's side causing a thick amount of blood to come spraying out of the cut flesh. He swiftly pulled back before the claws cut him in ribbons.

He was panting but the cause was not that of exhaustion. It was excitement. Although the monster didn't seem like it, it was amazingly dexterous and quick. Percy was giving it his all just to stay alive. He had to admit that he was giving it decent damage, too.

The creature was clutching his side and breathing heavily. "How dare you", it rasped. Percy got ready for the monster to pull out a hidden ace like a zap of lightning from that antenna on his head or something. However, what the monster did surprised him. And frightened him a bit.

The horned one crouched on all fours, its long saw-like horn leveled right at Percy. It wasn't the fact that the monster was ready to charge and pierce him through and make him a shish kebab that scared him. It reminded Percy of his fight with the Minotaur. How by sheer luck and his mother's assistance did he finally conquer the beast. Also, something in the monster's gaze shifted. The red in his eyes didn't gleam anymore. It was the color of dried blood becoming blacker by the second, almost like it was foretelling his death. He bit his tongue and felt blood. That had woken him up a bit from the trance he found himself in.

He was sure the same tactic that worked on the Minotaur won't work on this guy. So what could he do?

The ground cracked as the monster moved. Percy braced himself and held his ground. It was approaching at a breakneck speed. A second later the robust horn materialized a millimeter from his eye. He jerked his head sideways and arched his back as the mass of darkness sped past him. He turned at the last moment and swung his sword towards the monster's head in a bout of herculean strength. He missed its head. He cursed internally.

And then he felt scraping against his back.

The monster swooshed past him and halted a mile away. It turned its ugly head and sneered maliciously. What appeared before him was a boy on his knees, panting heavily from pain. Four dark streaks that donned his back were the monster's claws which got to him. He also had a nasty gash over his face where the horn dug into his skin. He didn't even feel it at the time with the adrenaline rush and everything just happening too fast. Blood was streaking down his face and pouring down his back. The heat liquid was almost scalding.

The monster howled with laughter. "What a fool! Facing me, the great bane of Alexander's troops, head on? You deserve to die, pesky mortal!"

Its guffaw was grating against Percy's ears. He was really not feeling peachy. He was doing all he could not to pass out and keep the blood from pouring out of his body all at once. The crimson color stained the whiteness of the realm they were in. It was almost funny. A unicorn was going to be the death of him in the endless winter land. It felt like something out of a fairytale. A dark and bloody one.

Well, at least there was no more unicorn.

The monster's laugh suddenly stopped.

Percy's chuckle sounded strained but held all the mirth it could. He held up something in his hand high up for the creature to see. "Try using Patafix to glue this back, nocorn."

The monster's hands instantly went up to its head. This time it howled with pain and agitation. "NO! My most prized weapon!" it wailed. "What did you do?!" The monster screamed and roared and cursed and probably did a lot of other things but Percy couldn't stay focused. He slumped on his side, dropping the horn he cut for a heavy price. The pain was nearly unbearable, however, there was something else at work. Could it be poison? He tried to find a way to expel it but it was too late. He was close to being completely paralyzed. He also found it harder and harder to breathe.

He then noticed that the monster's racket could not be heard anymore. Did it finally decide to pester another poor soul about its great ways of terrorizing troops?

"Wonderful."

The word came from somewhere close behind him. Percy rolled away from the sound of a deep, melodious voice. He managed to get on his knees and looked up.

Standing before him was a tall man with skin as dark as ebony and flowing chocolate-colored hair. His eyes were almond shaped and deep set and the color of mahogany. His body was covered with loose midnight black fabric but his toned body could still be distinguished under the rich cloth. His face gave away no emotion and his whole stance gave off the aura of regality.

He was beautiful.

However, at the moment Percy felt no awe. He felt insignificant, small and vulnerable just like the time in Tartarus when he and Annabeth came face to face with the big old Pit itself. He felt like he was looking at another one of the Primordials. Only this time he was in no shape to fight and had no assistance in the form of Annabeth and all his other friends and family.

He was all alone at the mercy of this creature.

And no way in hell was Percy going to die giving up. He shakily stood up while the blood from his wounds was still streaming from his wounds. He no longer felt anything thanks to the poison but it also made him feel woozy and barely awake. He dug around his pocket and found yet again his faithful blade. He uncapped the pen and put the sword in front of him. He won't survive this but at least he wouldn't get punched by Annabeth and co. in Elysium. At least not too hard.

He was not regretful. Sure, he was leaving his whole family and friends behind but not forever. He truly believed that in time, he shall meet them again. He was sure that in a while, everyone would honor his life by living theirs to the fullest. He hoped for that. He wasn't sure if he could bear knowing that they grieved for him for far too long. So he decided to die doing what Seaweed Brain always did – fighting to the last breath. He wasn't going to make Styx dirtier by his failed hopes and dreams. Why? Because he was happy with the way he lived his life. Always being true to himself.

Once again, a resounding voice jerked him from his musings. "I will not fight you."

Percy was dumfounded at first. Then he quickly gathered his wits and laughed bitterly. "Of course not. You not only Freddy Kruegered my back a moment ago, but you're also telling me that I'm not worthy of battling against you? What, you'll just snap your fingers and send me to oblivion?"

He didn't know why but Percy was mad. This guy in front of him just transformed from an ugliest and most chicken-brain monster in the world into a badass powerful cosmic deity? And now he was taunting him? Percy felt entitled to do the same.

Nonetheless the dark divinity was not in the least mad. He was smiling. "Far from it. I am going to raise you into my arms and go there with you."

Ok, not what Percy had expected. "Huh?" he eloquently asked.

The being chuckled. Percy at first thought the being was a male but the idea seemed ridiculous now. How can you identify a celestial being? Should you even try to wrap your head around it?

Two muscular onyx arms stretched towards him. "I am here to whisk you away, Perseus Jackson."

And then all hell broke loose.


	4. Part Three

**Part Three**

The Council of Olympus was, as always, in turmoil.

"Again! You did it again!" Ares howled at Hephaestus. "Why do you always sell me dysfunctional equipment?" The god of war's face was starting to turn into a red grimace. It would've been a scary sight were it not for the fact that the destructive god was behaving like a child.

The gods exchanged glances, Aphrodite included. He's handsome, the thought crossed her mind. He's cool. Sometimes. Endure it.

Hephaestus sighed. "It is not reasonable to judge me for your own incompetence. I am providing you with what you seek from me. Do not tarnish my reputation so." While seemingly relaxed, the god of craftsmen carried himself with unparalleled grace which no god or goddess could replicate. However, Hera's disgust had only grown more. This failure of a son wants to be someone he is not? Not in this perfect family.

"What? You calling me a liar?!" In contrast to Hephaestus' calm demeanor, Ares was flailing around like a fish on dry land. Soon, swords and shields started flying across the room.

"And just when your vocabulary and grammar were improving, you had to go and say that", Apollo said while shaking his head sadly. He pulled out a notebook and a pen from his robes. "Oh sad thy fate be, thou which lack brains for wording –"

He was promptly shut up by Artemis knocking him out with a boxing glove arrow, saving them all from a cruel fate.

Dionysus yawned loudly. "I hate saying this, but stop whining, Ares." He then turned towards Hermes. "Try to think, which I'm sure will be hard for you, and ask yourself – who delivers packages?"

Silence had fallen on the gathered gods and goddesses as they contemplated the reason why Dionysus spoke. It wasn't even about why he had spoken, but how. He'd never dealt with gods' pranks on one another. He simply didn't care. Still, the wine god looked as if he wasn't even in the throne room but somewhere far away. Ares, of course, was deep in thought.

"Hermes?" he deducted intelligently after a while.

No one even bothered to look at him.

"Moving on", boomed a resounding voice of the God King, Zeus, stopping every argument about to erupt. "This problem with Gaea –"

"Problem?" interjected Poseidon, smiling sarcastically.

Zeus shot the sea god a dirty look. "This extreme problem with Gaea has caused me to discuss with you all about finding a solution should another situation as this one arise." Once finished with this sentence, the god of lightning was met with disbelieving and surprised looks. He raised one eyebrow in an elegant manner. "What is it?"

Hermes was the first to speak up, scratching his head. "You. Saying that. Are you sure you're… feeling alright?" The question sounded incredibly solemn, however, as always, that notorious mischievous smile characteristic to Hermes and his children slowly crept up his face. Still, not all realized the question should've been taken as a joke.

"Father, what is it? Speak and I'll think about smashing it to pieces!" Ares hollered triumphantly.

Zeus was about to face palm when Hades, as always the one on track, interfered. "Continue with what you were saying, Zeus." Not to be surprised, Hades only wanted to leave that place and go visit Italy. It was a sort of therapy for him after dealing with his divine family.

The King God coughed, as elegantly as ever, and proceeded with a nod toward Hades. "Yes, as I was saying. While our demigod children are competent, they are unable to protect the world by themselves. That is why we must provide them with all the support they may need." He finished this proclamation with a satisfied look on his face. No more pesky mortals looking for rewards, he appreciated that vision. Especially that –

"You really mean that?" asked Apollo, wide eyed.

Poseidon may not have displayed any puppy eyes, but he was feeling similar. More time with Percy, he thought to himself. Time for Percy to come live at his underwater palace. Not all the time, of course. But sometimes.

Other gods and goddesses were going through similar emotions. They would have the chance of spending more time at the camps with their children, or just looking over them and protecting them more now that Zeus was about to lift the "ban" about the celestials not interfering with their children.

Nonetheless, they were all wrong. Not a surprising fact, but still their faces fell when Zeus announced this: "Of course, they'll get better training!"

Once again, the Council was in an uproar and no one even attempted to stop it – they joined in.

Dionysus, however, grew even more silent, his eyes wide and staring blankly into space.

* * *

The Moirai, or commonly known as Fates, were an indisputable existence that weaved the strings of destinies of countless mortals, immortals and demigods. They were ancient, as no one was sure of whom they descended from. Perhaps it was a god or even a Primordial. Nobody knew and for obvious reasons would not ask, for it was not important. Fate was not bound by such things.

Be that as it may, the three sisters cursed all their predecessors, whomever they may be. They faced an impossible situation which has not occurred ever in their prolonged lives.

Percy Jackson's string of life was in an unseen chaos.

Not one of the sisters could see the way out of this mess.

"It is all your fault, Clotho!" hissed Lachesis angrily, her voice resounding in the cavern they resided in currently. "You're the spinner of strings! That's your job!" she continued on.

Clotho glanced at her with distaste. "Oh, poor sister. You wanted to look at his thread so much that I had no choice but to give it to you. And still you blame me!" She put her hand on her forehead in a mock gesture of fainting. "Why have you accused me so?"

"No! You weren't supposed to tell!" Lachesis's cheeks turned pink as she glared at her sister. "It's just that his fate is a little bit interesting. Admit it, he's your favorite!"

This time, a flush crept up Clotho's face. "What insolent words! I know you're not clever, but using these kind of tactics against me? I guess it's true what they say about you – the dumbest of the Fates, no, of every celestial being ever!"

Clotho, as always, succeeded in making Lachesis pissed off with just a few simple words. Soon, the whole cave started rumbling as they clashed with each other.

Atropos was getting tired of their squabbles. Every day, the same story. Lachesis gets mad. Clotho taunts her. Lachesis gets even madder. Clotho is happy. Wow. And here comes my migraine, Atropos thought bitterly. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to battle the oncoming headache. However, her sisters screaming at each other and throwing stuff around didn't seem to help much.

She turned crimson. A vein popped out on her forehead. She gritted her teeth.

Atropos held her huge shears in the air. "ENOUGH! I'll start cutting with these, and it will not be strings!" her voice carried through the entire cavern system, probably even outside. Rocks started crashing down from the cavern ceiling as the force of her voice brought them down.

She may be old, but that didn't stop her from putting her ancient sisters in their places. Sometimes they behaved like brats. Fortunately, no one knew about this. What kind of Fates bickered about taking each other's clothes, or who gets to study which string longer, or who their favorite hero is. Atropos worked really hard to keep that hard-won reputation of theirs. Mystical and ancient beings, able to manipulate fate, to whom not even Zeus, King of Gods, dared to stand up to.

If this got out? That the three sisters were not as mysterious and archaic as they were thought to be? That they behaved like teenage girls on steroids? It would ruin them. It would ruin Atropos.

After that, only silence remained, with Clotho and Lachesis sitting obediently on their knees in front of now calmer Atropos. The string of Percy's life was even messier than before. The more they stared at it, the more chaotic it seemed to tangle itself. Almost like it was becoming sentient.

Clotho sighed in defeat. "I hate doing this, but we need the gods and goddesses' help. Ultimately, it concerns the one and only hero of Olympus."

They all nodded in unison and disappeared in a cloud of fog.

A shadow swept over the cave.

* * *

The sudden appearance of the Fates finally stopped the Olympians' squabbles. Having them in the throne room was more than uncommon, but there was also an uneasy aura around them that even Ares could notice. So as everyone else, he promptly shut up.

Something was going on. Something serious.

With the gods and goddesses silenced, Zeus rose from his throne and greeted the Moirai in a respectful tone. "To what pleasure do we owe the visit, o Fates?" Zeus too was feeling pretty uncomfortable around them, however he would not allow himself to show it. Ever.

In comparison to the Olympians in their giant forms the three sisters might've looked small and vulnerable to the untrained eye. Nonetheless, their presence filled the entire glorious marble throne room with a heavy sort of pressure. It was known who the boss was here, even though Zeus would not openly acknowledge it. Foolishness, thought Athena to herself. All these power struggles. It is the folly of man, not a celestial. She knew her pride was her weakness, but still she could not look over it. It has bothered her ever since she sprung into existence.

"Zeus", said Atropos from between her sisters with a nod. "Olympians", she proceeded boring her eyes in each of them while they in turn nodded respectfully. "We come to you with a serious predicament on our hands." Going straight to the point, her sisters noted with hidden smiles.

The hall of thrones erupted in a buzz of voices. Was it another prophecy? Is some Primordial like Gaea starting to stir wanting to cause trouble? What could possibly be so bad that they came to the gods like this?

Poseidon, calm as the sea before a storm, brought down his trident to silence the chatter. The powerful sound of the marble floor cracking stopped any and all murmur going on in the throne room. "Enough is enough. What good will guessing do? Let our honorable guests speak." Though it was said in a serious tone, everyone could see he was holding himself back from laughing. Unpredictable as always, just like the sea.

"You have our gratitude, Poseidon. This concerns you all, especially you, Earth Shaker." Atropos's somber voice made a heavy atmosphere in the council room even heavier. "Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, the God of Seas, has passed away."

Silence. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Not even shifting of celestial robes. Complete and utter stillness.

Only to become an illusion as the marble throne room began to rumble with a might of a thousand earthquakes. There was no need to turn to Poseidon to see the rage on his face. It was so empowering that it became palpable, engulfing the entire room. In a fit of anger he threw his trident at the Moirai, almost grazing them, and it imbedded itself deep into the marble wall.

And then the roars started.

Later, no one could tell for sure what they were exactly, the waves or Poseidon's own screams, but the pain in them was nonetheless real. It was not one of a god that lost his hero, or one that felt the world lose one of its protectors.

No. It was a cry of a weeping father that had just lost his son.

Poseidon was out of control, the grief and desperation threatening to crush him, but other Olympians acted fast. No one wanted a catastrophe to occur now, especially after everything they've been through. After everything Percy's been through. They owed him that much.

So Zeus reigned in his strongest winds and Hades pulled from underneath the earth sturdiest barriers to try and defend the world against Poseidon's rampage. The other gods and goddesses set out to calm Poseidon, only to fail after every try. Unimaginable power swept over them, leaving them breathless. Not only because of its might. They felt his pain. Losing Percy was more that he could handle.

Percy will never again visit his underwater palace. Percy will never see the most beautiful reef in the entire ocean, which Poseidon wanted to show him ever since he was born. Poseidon will never again see his crooked smile or hear his sarcastic remarks. Percy will never grow up and have children of his own. Perhaps there's been a mistake. If not, he will save his son from death. Percy will live with him forever in his underwater palace. They'll be happy. It will be okay.

Percy will be okay.

Poseidon will be okay.

He's a god. How could he let this happen to Percy? HOW!?

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice shouted over the deafening sound of earthquakes and crashing waves. "DO YOU WANT YOUR SON TO PERISH FOR ALL ETERNITY!?"

As suddenly as the storm formed, it dissipated into nothingness. But it was not over by far. Poseidon found a target to focus all his rage at.

Atropos.

Poseidon's eyes were dark as the deepest depths of the ocean, where no light could reach.

"Atropos." A word spoken with utter hate.

Atropos held her hands up in front of her in a peaceful gesture. "Know this, Earth Shaker. The loss of a hero of such caliber will forever scar this world. It is not only you who shall suffer the consequence of this tragedy. But Perseus Jackson is still in peril. This is not yet over. Your son still needs our help. He needs you, Poseidon."

Poseidon took a step towards Atropos and her sisters. No sooner that he moved did the other Olympians stand in his way. However, there was not a trace of rage left in his expression.

Only traces of tears.

He shut his eyes and wiped away at his face. He looked older and more fragile than ever, but still he stood tall as he faced all the deities in front of him with his eyes aflame with determination. No longer were they clouded. And no one has ever seen such an intense blue-green shade color his eyes.

Poseidon's trident formed in his outstretched hand.

"Let's go find my son."


End file.
